


Hauntings

by Darkestsiren



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Abuse, Death, Haunting, I don't write poetry normally, M/M, Memories, Nightmare, Poems, Troubling, charming isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsiren/pseuds/Darkestsiren
Summary: Just two poems that sort of came to me. They are both Laurent's nightmares, the first is of the Regent and what he did to him, the second is about losing Auguste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write poetry so this is probably not very good. Just figured I'd stick it up here for the fun of it.

1.

River dark and smoke thick he comes

From the deep and black pale shadows.

Crimson rich, with gold upon his brow.

Eyes that tell and do not ask.

Hands that pull and push and take,

That spread and place.

Hard control.

Thick and long, he pushes into darkness.

I close my eyes, close my mouth.

I do not call.

I do not come.

 

2.

Summoned, shining, golden,

To the wet and hurried field.

A promise, made.

Steel sings sweet, and men, 

Like demons, growl and grapple,

Swift, yet falter.

Kissed with black-blooded lips,

A sword in his chest will keep.

Falling, fallen, felled.

Promise; broken.

Yet still he comes, 

From the wet and hurried field,

Death’s flower on his chest.

With teasing words of silence

He calls me.

Sweet Auguste, sink ye back 

To fair earth and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is!


End file.
